I'm the Best
by Lee Seungtae
Summary: B2ST fanfiction . , .Kikwang marah besar pada Hyunseung karena dia telah menyembunyikan suatu hal yang besar darinya . , . kiseung, 2jun, dongseob . , . oneshoot . , . review please . , .


Tittle : I'm the Best

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, humor, family, drama

Rate : T agak M

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, EYD amburadul

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini milik saya,

Semua pemain milik Allah, saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF saya.

Cast : BEAST / B2ST

Lee Kikwang Jang Hyunseung

Yoon Doojoon Yong Junhyung

Yang Yoseob Son Dongwoon

Pairing : kiseung 2Jun dongseob

Summary : Kikwang marah karena Hyunseung tidak memberituhunya suatu hal yang jelas-jelas sangat penting baginya. Dia menggap bahwa dia adalah yang terbaik untuk Hyunseung.

Aku kembali dengan ff abal ini … he. Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? ayo dibaca…. Ini adalah ff oneshoot pertamaku . , . Sebelumnya author minta maaf, soalnya aku author baru jadi pasti banyak typosnya. .. mianhe . , .

Happy readers ..*^^~..

Seorang namja tampan menutup kasar laptopnya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan yang ia tempati itu. 2 namja lain yang sedang bersantai di belakang namja tampan tadi hanya bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan dongsaengnya tadi.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Kikwang?" tanya namja cantik yang bingung sambil mengelus lembut rambut namja paling tua yang ada di pangkuannya. "Molla. Memangnya tadi dia kenapa?" tanya balik namja paling tua yang tak lain adalah Doojoon yang sedang sibuk dengan hpnya. "Entahlah, hanya saja aku tak biasa melihatnya seperti itu" jawab namja cantik yang tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Junhyung.

"Kami pulang..." teriak 3 namja yang baru saja masuk ke dorm mereka. "Hyung, ini pesananmu" kata Yoseob sambil meletakkan sebuah tas plastik dari tak jauh dari Junhyung. "Yaa… coke…" teriak Junhyung gembira sambil beranjak dari tempanya tadi tanpa menghiraukan namja yang ada di pangkuannya tadi.

'Duuukkkk…' …"Awww…" pekik doojoon yang kepalanya jatuh ke lantai dari atas pangkuan Junhyung dengan tidak elitnya. "Mianhe…" kata Junhyung terkekeh tanpa dosa. "Apa kau lebih mencintaimu cokemu itu daripada aku huh?" gerutu Doojoon yang tidak mendapat jawaban sedikitpun dari Junhyung karena sedang asyik dengan cokenya.

"Apa kalian melihat Kikwang?" tanya Hyunseung bingung yang baru saja mengeliligi dorm untuk mencari keberadaan namjachingunya itu. Dongwoon dan Yoseob hanya menggelengkan kepala dan masih asyik berebut snack. "Tadi dia keluar" jawab Junhyung yang juga masih sibuk dengan cokenya. "Kemana?" tanya Hyunseung ingin tahu. "Molla. Dia tidak memberi tahu kami" jawab Junhyung.

Seorang namja masuk melalui pintu dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Kwangie" panggil Hyunseung yang mulai mendekati Kikwang. "Hey, kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku huh?" tanya Hyunseung kesal pada Kikwang. "Aku hanya ke studio. Tidak lebih" jawab Kikwang datar tanpa mengarahkan pandangannya sedikitpun ke arah Hyunseung.

"Ah, aku memasakanmu sesuatu yang baru. Kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Hyunseung yang tiba-tiba menjadi gembira. "Aku tidak lapar hyung. Aku sekarang hanya ingin tidur" jawab Kikwang dengan nada yang masih datar lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Senyum yang tadi tergambar jelas di wajah Hyunseung sekarang mulai pudar.

2Jun yang sedang menonton TV hanya bisa saling memandang dengan tatapan 'apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?' saat melihat hal itu. Hyunseung kemudian duduk di samping 2Jun dalam diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Aku tidur dulu" kata Hyunseung dengan wajah ditekuk yang berjalan menuju kamarnya, tepatya kamar semua member B2ST. Saat dia membuka pintu. Dia melihat namjachingunya tengah tidur dengan berselimutkan selimut micky mouse kesayangannya. Hyunseung hanya diam, berusaha tidak mengganggu tidur namjachingunya itu dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidur namjachingunya.

..*^^~..

..*^^~..

"HYUNG BANGUNNNNN!" teriak Yoseob pada Hyunseung yang masih asyik bergelut dengan selimutya. "Huuuhhh….." ucap Hyunseung yang mulai merenggangkan ototnya yang masih terasa kaku. Dia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke kanannya dimana tempat namjachingunya biasanya tidur. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati kasur namjachingunya itu kosong.

"Kemana Kikwang?" Tanya Hyunseung pada Yoseob yang berada di sampingnya. "Molla. Dia sudah pergi dari tadi pagi. Bahkan dia orang pertama yang bangun. Aneh sekali, padahal biasanya saja dia paling susah untuk dibangunkan" jawab Yoseob yang asyik bermain dengan hpnya. "Kemana dia? Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" Tanya Hyunseung lagi. "Ani" jawab Yoseob singkat.

'Kemana anak itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia sejak kemarin bersikap dingin padaku?' gumam Hyunseung dalam hati. "SEUNGIE, CEPAT BANGUN. AKU LAPAR" teriak sang leader dari ruang tengah. "Yack dasar. Jika lapar saja mereka membangunkanku" gerutu Hyunseung lalu turun dari kasurnya.

..*^^~..

..*^^~..

Suara berisik Dongseob yang berebut makanan dan suara manja sang leader yang meminta suapan dari Junhyung memenuhi dorm B2ST pagi itu. Sedangkan Hyunseung hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan malas. Dia sangat malas karena karena tidak ada namjachingunya yang biasanya selalu bersamanya. Dia hanya bisa memandangi 4 namja yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tak makan makananmu?" Tanya Hyunseung yang mulai sadar akan Hyunseung yang bersikap aneh itu. "Hyung kau tak suka makannnya ya?" tanya Yoseob yang juga mulai melihat Hyunseung. "Kalau kau tak mau makan. Aku mau kok hyung memakannya" kata sang maknae yang duduk di samping Yoseob.

"Yah, kalian sudah mendapatkan bagian masing-masing. Jangan ambil milik orang lain" marah Junhyung pada Dongseob. "OK MOM" jawab Dongseob bersamaan yang berhasil mendapatkan deathglare dari Junhyung.

"Jadi kau kenapa Seungie?" Tanya Doojoon ganti yang sejak tadi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hyunseung. "Ah, aniya. Aku taka pa-apa. Ini aku makan kok" jawab Hyunseung kemudian yang dengan terpaksa memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

Mata Hyunseung sekarang tertuju pada namja yang tengah melepas sepatu di ujung ruangan. Namja tersebut tersebut langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Kwangie" ucap Hyunseung saat melihat namja itu yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Kikwang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hyunseung yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil sepiring nasi goreng dan membawanya ke kamar menyusul Kikwang.

"Kwangie, apa kau sudah sarapan? Kau berangkat pagisekali hari ini. Ini aku bawakan nasi goreng untukmu" kata Hyunseung sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng yang ada di tangannya. "Aku tak lapar hyung" jawab Kikwang datar tanpa menoleh ke Hyunseung sedikitpun.

"Tapi kau belum makan sejak kemarin. Apa aku perlu menyuapimu?" goda Hyunseung pada Kikwang. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tak lapar hyung" kata Kikwang dengan nada yang agak tinggi lalu meninggalkan Hyunseung yang masih terpaku. Hyunseung hanya diam, dia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba namjachingunya menjadi seperti itu.

Junhyung yang melihat Kikwang keluar dari kamar tanpa Hyunseung bersamanya langsung masuk ke kamar. Dia mendapati Hyunseung berdiri terpaku dengan sepiring nasi goreng masih di tangannya dan beberapa cairan bening mengalir di pipi putihnya. Junhyung segera mengambil piring yang ada di tangan Hyunseung dan meletakkannya di sembarang tempat.

"Kau kenapa menangis hyung?" tanya Junhyung khawatir pada lead dancernya itu. "Dia, dia marah padaku ucap Hyunseung yang terisak dalam tangisnya lalu memeluk Junhyung erat. "Ssssttt…. Tenanglah. Mungki dia sedang ada masalah" kata Junhyung mencoba menenangkan Hyunseung. "Tapi dia tadi marah padaku. Sejak kemarin dia bersikap dingin padaku. Hiks…hiks…" kata Hyunseung yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Junhyung. "Sssstttt… pasti sebentar lagi dia kembali baik. Tenanglah!"kata Junhyung bijak. Tapi tetap saja Hyunseung masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

..*^^~..

..*^^~..

"Apa kau taka apa kami tinggal sendirian?" tanya Doojoon pada Hyunseung yang berdiri di ambang pimtu. "Ne, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sana cepat pergi! Nanti kalian terlambat" jawab Hyunseung sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Doojoon dan Junhyung. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Kau baik-baik di dorm ne?" kata Junhyung yang masih saja tidak mau pergi. "Ne umma. Ne appa" jawab Hyunseung menggoda yang berhasil mendapat deathglare dari Junhyung. Merekapun akhirnya berangkat.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Hyunseung yang ada di dorm sendirian. Dongwoon dan Yoseob sedang keluar untu mencoba masakan di sebuah rumah makan yang baru saja dibuka. Sedangkan Kikwang, dia belum pulang sejak meninggalkan Hyunseung tadi pagi.

Hyunseung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Dia mengecek hpnya. Entah sudah berapa pesan dia kikrim dan berapa kali dia menelpon ke nomor Kikwang. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban sekalipun.

Hyunseung mendengar suara pintu dorm terbuka. Tidak lama kemudian dia melihat namja yang sejak tadi ada di pikirannya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kikwang meletakka tasnya di samping kasur kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar tanpa memperhatikan Hyunseung yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Kwangie" panggil Hyunseung yang berhasil membuat Kikwang berhenti tepat ketika berada di tengah pintu. Kikwang hanya diam, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Hyunseung sudak tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia ingin tahu apa alasan Kikwang bersikap dingin kepadanya sejak kemarin.

"Kwangie, kau kenapa? Kenapa sejak kemarin kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku? Apa aku melakuakn kesalahan?" tanya Hyunseung yang mulai berjalan mendekati Kikwang dan membalikkan badan Kikwang agar dia bisa melihat wajah namjachingunya itu.

Kikwang menatap Hyunseung, dia bisa melihat mata indah milik Prince Jang itu. "Kau, kau tahu hyung kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?" kata Kikwang yang mulai buka suara. Hyunseung hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu. "Kau tahu hyung, aku sangat sedih ketika aku tidak bisa ikut ke Singapura untuk menghadiri acara MAMA 2011 itu" kata Kikwang dengan suara yang agak parau.

Hyunseung mengangguk dan mulai memegang tangan Kikwang dengan erat. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disana hyung? Ketika tidak ada aku, kau malah berani melakukan hal separah itu" kata Kikwang dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. "Maksudmu?" tanya Hynseung yang tidak mengerti maksud dari namjachingunya itu.

"Apa kau lupa? Kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan dengan teman troublemakermu itu? Kau lupa bahwa kau menciumnya tepat di bibir merahnya itu? bahkan kau melakukannya di depan banyak orang" kata Kikwang dengan nada yang semakin tinggi. Hyunseung hanya diam, dia tak bisa menjawab apapun. Bahkan rasanya mulutnya benar-benar terkunci. Dia memang bersalah, dia merahasiakan semua hal itu dari Kikwang yang jelas-jelas namjachingunya sendiri. Tapi semua itu hanya tuntutan dari entertaiment yang dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

" Kau, menciumnya dengan sangat mesra. Kau memberikan bibirmu yang indah itu pada orang lain yang jelas-jelas bibir itu hanya utukku dan milikku" kata Kikwang tegas dan mulai mendorong Hyunseung ke arah pintu dibelakangnya itu. Hyunseung hanya diam dan menatap Kikwang takut. Dia tidak memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Apa kau kurang puas dengan yang aku berikan kepadamu huh?" kata Kikwang dengan tersenyum smirk dan mulai menghimpit Hyunseung dengan pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Kikwang lalu mencium bibir Hyunseung dengan kasar. Hyunseung hanya bisa diam dan menatap Kikwang takut.

"Apa itu kurang nikmat daripada teman troublemakermu itu?" tanya Kikwang lagi dan mulai memperdalam ciumannya dengan Hyunseung. Hyunseung tak menjawab sedikitpun, dia sekarang tidak bisa bergerak lagi, dia hanya pasrah pada Kikwang.

"Bagaimana? Apa itu kurang nikmat eoh?" tanya Kikwang yang mulai melepas himpitannya dengan Hyunseung dan malah menghempaskan tubuh Hyunseung ke atas kasurnya. Hyunseung hany diam menuruti apa yang dilakukan Kikwang kepadanya.

"Apa kau kurang puas dengan apa yang biasa kita lakukan saat malam?" kata Kikwang yang mulai membelai wajah cantik milik namjachingunya itu . Kikwang mulai mengecup leher Hyunseung dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah di leher tersebut. Hyunseung hanya mendesah kecil dan tertawa geli ketika mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Kikwang. Dia hanya pasrah dan menuruti semua perlakuan namjachingunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

END

Gila... yadong banget . , .Cerita.a gimana? Author tahu ni ff jelek, tapi author pengen banget nih buat ni ff, soalnya author males banget waktu lyt video Hyunseung ma Hyuna di MAMA, dan pikiran author pun langsung jadi yadong akut, jadi deeh menghasilkan ff abal ini ..*^^~..

Oh ya, gomawo buat readers yang udah mau baca FF abal milik author ini. pasti tadi banyak typos.a.. .. so review please.. biar author bisa buat story yang lebih baik lagi….

Gomawo . , . ..*^^~..


End file.
